Our Butterflies
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Luka Megurine was thinking selfishly. She wanted her smile and her happiness only for herself. She didn't want the others to approach her, especially Kaito, since her and him were the 'perfect couple'. Luka has to keep her distance. Because they are both women. Luka/Miku. YURI. M. ONESHOT.


**A/N:** Another oneshot written by my hands. I will be more active from now on, guys! Happy things (finally) happened to my life, so yeah... I can feel the fun from writing now. Ehe!

I almost finished the next chapter of 'He was a She'. I will probably post it this weekend. (-;

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**Our Butterflies**

I wanted her smile only to myself. It was selfish, and I didn't understand this selfishness. I wanted her to laugh only with me, I wanted her to be happy only with me. It was making me completely sick to see her with the others, especially with Kaito, since her and him were the 'perfect' couple. They weren't going out with each other, but it was what fans wanted to. Even in interviews, people would ask to the popular Hatsune Miku why she wasn't going out with him. She would always do this awkward smile, while saying 'maybe in the future'. With a playful wink. And then, the interviewers would laugh.

In the future. This would always bother me, but maybe the manager wanted her to play the game. I didn't know. I really didn't know what her feelings for Kaito were. Nobody really knew.

It was my turn for the interview. I took a deep breath, as the Kagamine twins encouraged me to go by pushing me to the seat that was in front of the cameras. I stood straightly, looking quickly at my black tight short dress to make sure nobody saw something they didn't need to see. I crossed my legs, doing my most charming smile, as I was worried about the cleavage that was shown. Our manager would always say, Miku is the cute one, the Kagamine twins are the childish ones and I am the sexy one. It was why I was in front of the cameras with this dress that was showing too much of my skin.

The interviewer looked quickly at my chest, his mouth gaping slightly. I hated it. He soon regained himself, lending me a microphone with serious eyes. "Hello, Megurine-san. We will like to ask you some questions about your career and your personal life." He said with a professional voice, as I simply nodded, flinching at the word 'personal'. I didn't like to talk about myself in front of cameras. I had the impression I was being watched.

I looked in front of me to notice that everyone was there, behind the scene, to encourage me. Meiko was nodding at me, Len and Rin had their thumb up. And Miku was smiling.

I soon looked back at the man, my cheeks burning, hoping my blush would pass unnoticed. "So Megurine-san, how did you find the concert of yesterday? The crowd was really excited when you started to sing Just Be Friends."

My smile falsely widened, as I finally spoke, "It is always amazing to sing in front of so many people. It is a nervous experience, but it is also a great one." I paused for some seconds, before I continued, "Just Be Friends is one of the favorite songs I like to sing."

The interviewer laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, looking closely at my reactions. "Some fans want to know if the man of Just Be Friends really existed. Could you answer to this?"

He never existed. It was just a song I wrote in my spare times. I looked at my manager who nodded, saying to me that 'he' existed. Lying. Lying for popularity. I hated it. I almost hated everything about being a singer. I then took a deep breath and looked down like if talking about it would hurt me. "Yes, he existed. Just Be Friends is based on one of my personal experiences." I simply answered, a lump forming in my throat. I didn't want to lie.

The man looked surprised, before he frowned. "Could you tell us more about it?" He asked in a fake worried voice. He was glad. He was glad that I would tell some 'interesting' news.

"He was everything I have ever dreamed of. We were...deeply in...love. Unfortunately, things went down. We started to fight. He decided we should just be friends. It broke my heart. We never talked with each other ever again." I said in a sad voice, my eyes tearing up to make it more realistic. My manager was probably proud of me.

"Really sorry to learn that, Megurine-san. Anyway, how about now? Do you have a boyfriend?" He inquired curiously.

I shook my head. "No, I'm single. I have a crush on someone, but I don't have the guts to tell it to this person." I replied. For once, it was true. I really had a crush on someone. My manager seemed as much as surprised as the interviewer.

"Oh! Who's the lucky guy?" He asked in a laugh.

I chuckled, my lips parting for a mysterious smile. I paused to let suspense. "It's a secret." I finally purred in a delicate soothing voice.

I could practically hear Rin squealing. I was sure they all wanted to know who he was. I'll never tell them.

The man smiled. It was obvious he wanted more, with the curious face he was doing, but he shook it off. "Now how about you tell me more about the duet you did with Hatsune Miku? You know the famous Magnet song? It was a big hit yesterday." He said, returning in his professional voice.

I feigned innocence. "I always like to sing with Hatsune-san. I think our voice match great together." I murmured, flinching slightly as he nodded for me to continue, but I didn't know what he wanted to know.

"Indeed, but what about the subject of the song? I think it surprised some fans since rare are the singers who have the guts to sing a song talking about homosexuality." He stated, leaning forward to me with a frown.

I flinched even more. It was making me nervous, but I still shrugged with a calm smile on my face that was hiding my nervousness. "Well, you know, I'm against homophobia, and I just hope that our song, as deep and as sad it sounds, will make some sense into people's head. Magnet is talking about a fervent and forbidden love between two women. It shows how much they can't help but to love each other, even if they can't. I think gender shouldn't matter when it's about love." I whispered, as the interviewer smiled, satisfied.

"Alright. Time is over. It was a pleasure to interview you, Megurine-san." He stood up for a handshake that I gave him with a grimace. He looked at my cleavage too many times.

"It was my pleasure." I answered with a seductive wink, before leaving, feeling his gaze on my back. I knew the effects I was doing on some men. I really liked to tease them, even if I wasn't into them.

Rin excitedly joined me. She grabbed my two hands, and started to jump up and down. "You're so cool, Luka-chan! I wish I could be as great as you!" She exclaimed in a giggle.

I grinned; relieved to learn I didn't seem ridiculous. "Thank you, Rin-chan. And I think you're already great the way you are." I replied, ruffling her short hair.

I then met with teal eyes. My heart instantly started to beat faster into my chest. She smiled to me. That smile I only wanted to keep to myself. "I think Rin-chan is right. You certainly stole us the vedette. I'm jealous." Miku chuckled, making me blush inevitably. But the tealette was wrong. She had nothing to be jealous about. She was always the one being admired by everyone. She was always surrounded by fans.

Her eyes started to run on my body, burning up my skin. My thighs. My cleavage. It was the first time she was examining me that way. My breath shuddered and my body shivered. I looked away. "You...you have nothing to be jealous about, Miku." I admitted a bit shyly, my voice wavering slightly.

Rin frowned. She interrupted us. "And who is the guy you like, Luka? Come on, you can tell us! Do we know him?" She asked, leaning her head on one side.

I rolled my eyes. "I said it was a secret, didn't I?" I playfully replied back, as the popular diva crossed her arms over her chest, unamused.

"No, seriously. Gakupo? Kaito?" She asked, irritated. "Or maybe the guy you were talking about in the interview?"

I stepped back a bit, eyes widening in surprise. "W-What? N-No! He never existed! It's our manager who wanted me to lie!" I practically shouted, like if I wanted to tell her I didn't cheat or something. It was ridiculous. "Besides, it's not Kaito if it's what you want to know. I would never steal him from you!" My voice was sounding harsh and angry.

"Steal him from me? I never said he was mine."

"Oh, right. What did you say in the interview, already?"

"You know better than me that it's our manager who wanted me to say it!"

And then, we stayed silent, looking defiantly at each other. I growled, and started to go away. I didn't know why I was so angry. I grabbed my cloths and entered the changing room. I was tired of this stupid dress that was showing too much of my skin. I was about to lock the door, but Miku forcefully opened it. "Wait, Luka!" She exclaimed, as she entered it, pushing me on the wall, her face close to mine.

"Who is he?" She whispered, her eyes tearing up. "W-Who the hell is he?" She repeated in a weak, low voice.

Her breath was tickling my cheeks, as my body was very aware of how close she was. I could even feel the heat from her body. "Miku...I..." I murmured, confused. Was she afraid because she really didn't want me to steal Kaito? I took a deep breath. "I-I told you it's not Kaito..."

The tealette lowered her head. "What are you? An idiot? You never noticed? Kaito and Meiko noticed!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I never saw her cry. It was the first time. I immediately pulled her in a hug, as she buried her face into my nude shoulder. My arms encircled her slim waist. Her body was so small against mine. Her perfume intoxicated me. My heart was beating fast. She was trembling. I gulped. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand. What's wrong?" I huskily asked.

She took a deep breath, as her hand reached her pocket. "I...wanted to give you something since a long time." She finally murmured, taking out a small box. She opened it to show me a silvery bracelet with a teal butterfly. "I bought it when we finished recording Magnet..." She explained, as she lifted up her sleeve. She had the same but with a pink butterfly. "I wanted to give it to you, but I never had the guts to do so. B-But now I guess it's no use anymore... Kaito and Meiko tried to encourage me, even if they knew it was impossible. We are both women. There was no way you were like...that... I-I'm not a...lesbian... Yet, I'm attracted to you, Luka! It kills me when I see men looking at you like if you were some candies!"

I was speechless. Tears were rolling down my pale cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. "I-I am, Miku. I am a lesbian." I finally managed to say.

The tealette's mouth gaped. "Y-You are? B-But..." It was like if she couldn't believe it. "All the men are around you..."

"It doesn't mean I like them. And you're also pretty popular around the guys." I replied nonchalantly, gently taking the bracelet, putting it around my wrist. "I'll gladly accept it, Miku..."

The diva started to cry even more, before she jumped into me arms. "So then, who is she, Luka? Tell me who she is... please..." She pleaded me, even if she knew who she was.

It was still making me nervous. "It's you, Miku. Even before Magnet, I had feelings for you. The first time I saw you, I knew you would completely change my life. I-It sounds cliché, but it is really how I feel..." I whispered emotively. "It's just like a dream to me right now. I-I really thought this moment would never happen."

Miku's eyes were shining with love and happiness. "It's not a dream, Luka. It's not just some dreams anymore..." She softly said, doing my favorite smile.

I was happy, but I soon became serious, pushing her gently, looking deep into her confused eyes. "We're both women. You know it, right? Are you sure it's what you want?"

The younger girl looked down, but nodded. "Of course I am! Did you say it yourself? Gender shouldn't matter when it's about love." She repeated the sentence I said in my interview.

I blushed slightly. "So... It will be alright... if you know...? If...we...kiss?" I shyly asked. I was about to say something else, but her lips finally met mine. We restrained ourselves for so long. Our kiss wasn't soft. It wasn't what we could expect from a first kiss. It was a needy, heated and hot one.

Our body was pressed against each other firmly. I could feel every soft curves of it on mine. Her fingers traveled me, traveled my stomach, my hips, even my...butt. It surprised me. I didn't expect Miku to be so...eager. But it didn't bother me, as I moaned, my back arching. "You're so sexy in this dress, Luka." She breathed in my neck, a long shiver traveling up my spine. I had the impression electric waves invaded me.

"W-Who are you?" I playfully asked, as her fingers tickled my back. Oh God, everything was making me turned on. Her breath on my skin, her fingers caressing me tenderly. I was wet. I could feel it.

Miku smirked. "Someone who restrained herself for too long." She replied, before she kissed my neck hungrily.

I gasped. Her legs started to rub my core. I clutched to her shirt, embarrassed, hiding my red face into her neck. "T-They can hear us, Miku..." I moaned out, as she rubbed harder as an answer.

"So you want me to stop? But you're so-..."

"Don't say it, Goddammit! I never thought you-...ah!" She was now licking my neck. I sat down on the floor, unable to stand on my feet anymore. I avoided looking at her lustful eyes. "P-Please, not now..." Even if I tried to push her away, my hips were moving against her leg. I panted.

The popular young woman then sighed, as she put her hands on my hips, making my moves stop. "Alright, but you're not done yet. Once we'll be out of here, I'll-..."

"D-Don't say it!"

She chuckled, before her facial features softened. She kissed my cheek. "I love you, Luka." She whispered with a tear of joy rolling down on one of her cheeks.

I blushed. "I love you too, Miku." I murmured back, our lips meeting once again in a passionate kiss.

**oOoOoOo**

When we got out of the changing room, we both fell face to face with Meiko who looked at us surprisingly. After all, we got out of the same changing room. My hair was a mess. I looked tired. "Is everything alright?" The older woman asked with a frown.

"Yes! Everything is perfectly fine!" Miku cheerfully exclaimed. She took my hand, and started to lead me outside.

Meiko looked at the hands we were holding. Teal and pink butterflies. "You finally made it, Miku..." She said, smiling to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please? I read and enjoy them! ;3


End file.
